


Jabberwocky

by IreneADonovan



Series: Parts of the Whole [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, English lit class, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M, lips, utter silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles is teaching. Erik is watching his lips...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating mostly for Erik's f-bomb...

Charles Xavier had lips that tempted a man to sin. Tempted one man in particular. And thus it was that Erik Lehnsherr stood outside a classroom, half-hidden by the doorjamb, and watched Charles teach a literature course with those lips.  


_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_  
_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe._  
_All mimsy were the borogoves,_  
_And the mome raths outgrabe._  


Yes, Charles was teaching "Jabberwocky." Fucking " _Jabberwocky_.  


“Anyone care to venture a guess as to what that means?” Charles' cerulean eyes glanced about the room. “Scott?”  


Erik was sure the boy was rolling his eyes behind those glasses. “It's nonsense. It doesn't mean anything.”  


Erik winced. That had to be the wrong answer.  


“Yes and no.” Charles licked his lips, and Erik was sure the temperature in the mansion shot up five degrees. “The words themselves lack intrinsic meaning, but there is still a lot to be learned from them and about them. For example, what do we suppose 'slithy' might mean?”  


“Slithery.” Jean.  


“Slimy.” Kurt.  


“Writhing.” Jubilee.  


“All good inferences. So sometimes the way a word sounds can suggest what it describes. Does anyone know the word for that?”  


_Does anyone know the word for what I'd like those lips to be doing?_ Erik projected the thought at Charles. _Fellatio.  
_

Charles paused, cleared his throat. Jean turned bright red and choked. Damn, he'd forgotten she was another telepath.  


"Onomatopoeia." Jubilee again, oblivious to the silent conversation. 

Scott shot her a look that said “showoff.”  


Charles looked distracted, but he forced himself back to the lecture. “Yes. And what do we call it when we can glean meaning from the way a word is used?”  


“Context.” Jean.  


“Connotation.” Jubilee.  


Jean stuck her tongue out at the other girl. Erik would have much preferred for Charles to stick his tongue out.  


“Right, and right.” Charles shot a stern glance in Erik's direction but ruined it by licking his lips. “What else can we tell about this word? What part of speech is it?”  
,

“An adjective.” Kurt sounded uncertain.  


“Why?”  


“Because it describes 'toves.'” Jean.  


“Excellent.” Those plush lips curved upwards.  


Erik had had enough. He stepped into full view and thought, _Class dismissed._  


Charles gave a faint nod. “Your assignment for next time – a list of the so-called 'nonsense' words from Jabberwocky, what part of speech they are, and what you think they mean. Class dismissed.”  


The students scattered. Erik advanced.  


“That wasn't very nice,” Charles chided.  


Erik cupped Charles' jaw in his hands. “Whoever said I was nice?” He kissed Charles, drinking in the taste of those sinful lips. _I'm going to spend all night showing you just how bad I can be._  


For once in his life, Charles was speechless.


End file.
